My Night Angel: Meeting
by DemitriaShadeyDesia
Summary: An average, attention driven girl from California finds herself going back to her roots as a Spanish Latina. What suppose to be a family holiday, turns into a Dark romance...
1. Chapter 1

My Night Angel 

meeting 

**The day was scorching as it went by. The day was like any other day, mum was asleep, while Melanie was on the computer.**

**She was thinking on the first step to take on her assignment, but as usual her head was blank as her sheet of paper sitting at front of her. Her mum woke up from the couch next to the her computer desk and decided to take a smoke, she reach for the cigarette box and pulled one out, and began to light it. She took a deep breath as though she was reaching inside her body and took a puff of the cigarette, now Ms. Mc-Smith felt more relaxed. Melanie wasn't interested in the things her mum did****, ****profound, she laid her head in her hands and sighed deeply.**

**She then lead back on her chair and stretched. She got up and tiredly stumbled towards the fridge in the kitchen and took a can of soda and went to the desk in the study, down stairs.**

**She felt frustrated and miserable, the assignment was; to write a story about her life, but her life wasn't interesting at all.**

_Hmm.. _**She thought **_why can't I write a story of how I want my life to be, besides it my story, I could write it the way I want to._

**So she started the draft, edited it and then typed it as fast as she could, because she only had 5hrs of sleep left.**

School, Drools…

**The next morning at school Mrs. Evans was sitting at her desk, shuffling papers all around it. Melanie approach Mrs. Evans's at her desk and gave her the story.**

**After school Miss Evans read Melanie's story and was impressed and decided to read it to the class the next day.**

**So she began. **

This is my story….. By Melanie Mc-Smith

**After the story everyone laughed with disbelief, because the whole story was a lie and that she should get an E- stamped hugely all over it. Melanie felt embarrassed as she saw her the one boy, she thought was awesome, Sky Stevenson laughing, his tanned boyish cheeks getting a slight blush, his pale jade eyes sparkling with amusement and his rose petal-like lips pressed together, trying to hide his pearly whites. Melanie stormed out of class the moment she saw him laughing and never came in.**

**Until Miss Evans came out to look for her and found her reading a book, well more likely trying to hide her miserably face, you could tell because her book was upside down. Melanie told Miss Evans that she was not going in, maybe she should ever show her face there again. Okay, she knew she was being melodramatic, but she really didn't care.**

Daylight, Nightmare

**Everything was just so wrong she didn't expect the unexpected and now look where she was, sitting in the library reading the most boring novel ever "**_Ropebringer", who the hell wrote this crap? _**. Recess came and Melanie never came out.**

**She could hear a girl giggling her voice was clear as cracking glass or close to that, in the distance with her crew, it was Josie Laurence, Melanie's arch enemy from the being of her whole school life. See, Josie was a popular, wealthy girl that always got what she wanted and when she wanted, who also inconveniently named children what she wanted, and the names were the most annoying names you could imagine. Melanie's name was **_**Rectum**_**, because it rhymed with her middle name **_**Arum**_** and Mel didn't like the name herself, because Josie named her crew: The **_**Fallen Angels**_**,** _I mean come one…it's corny, but far better than being called a indirect BACKSIDE!__**. **_**Josie caught sight of Melanie at the corner of her deep blue, sly, eye, she then raised her hand in the air ( which meant stop).**

**She nodded to Mel's side (which meant lets go), they cat-walked, like models on a runway to the desk here Melanie was.**

**They came smiling, Melanie peeped over her book to see where, the annoying clicking came from, but to her surprise was staring right into Josie's faking, plastic face.**


	2. Chapter 2

What a Sick Place!

**After over coming her shock and fear, she forced a smirk.**

**Josie gave a bigger smirk and said "Hi, Rectum", Melanie looked away as though something distracted her. Josie carried on as though Melanie was still paying attention.**

**Josie spoke and spoke, but until the part here Josie said " Sky said that he knows how to save you embarrassed, zit infested face". Okay she ignored the insult only the name of a certain boy came up, Melanie stood right up and said "What did you say?", Josie knew she was inside Mel's head and then continued. "You see Sky Stevenson is a guy, who gets what he wants, because his like the school's wireless network".**

**Josie sat on the table as she continued in a sly voice " All you have to do is follow this instruction". Josie lead forward in a appealing kind of way to Melanie's ear, Mel could smell her lip-gloss, cherry and that made Jodie's lips blood red. She told Melanie the instruction clearly and easily. After Josie lead back, she continued "It's that easy. See you around…Melly", then she gave Mel a sexy wink, which crept Mel out, as she turned around on her high heel and cat-walked away with the rest of The Fallen Angels.**

Sky Stevenson, here I come!

**The next day Melanie met Josie and The Fallen Angels, at the back of the school, that was where the rebellious kids hung-out to meet. Mel was nervous, inside she felt her stomach was infested with ****butterflies.**

**The plan was to talk to Sky, it is that easy, why was it so hard to speak to a person you like?, but he doesn't know that, plus she's a dewb why would he want to talk to her. Mel had to ask him to go with her to the 'Spring Dance'. "Hey, Mel", a voice appeared from the back of her. She turned to see who it was, it was here best buddy Storm. Storm was Sky's dewby twin brother, he had the same sun kissed skin, rose petal-like lips, only difference was that Storm had curly chocolate hair, while his twin had platinum streaks of shaggy hair that he wore perfectly. Storm also had pale aqua eyes instead of the jade. Storm was a kind of guy that could do anything if he puts mind to it, he was sweet and sensitive, a nice guy to put it clearly, that Melanie had know since kindergarten. "What are you doing here at Fallen Angels corner?", **_They even have a corner named after the! ._**Melanie didn't have to answer "Mel, don't tell me you made a deal with Josie?", Melanie nodded her head and sighed sheepishly "Tornado", Melanie began, Tornado was Strom's nick name, but he liked being called Strom. "I made a deal to talk to your brother or do the whole crew of Fallen Angels homework for a month, if I make it they'll make me one of them", Mel looked down, ashamed. Ashamed to have broken a promise to her only best friend, that no matter who they are, they won't give up who they are because of the Fallen Angels****.**

Soooo Stupid!

**Storm looked away to hide his disappointment, his pale aqua eyes contemplating. Melanie try to explain as she read his facial and physical reactions "I know it's stupid, but I always wanted to be one of them, I'm so-"**

"**Forget it, you really can't keep a promise can you? Susanna was right, people can't trust you", Susanna was Melanie's old childhood friend, she was a Goth and tried everything to make Melanie's life hell, after Mel had a huge argument with her about how it would be if Susanna wasn't a 'Child of the dark', "Don't you dare say that witch's name to me ever again!". Storm turned and walked away, not looking back he caught up with Sky on his way in and whispered in his ear something, but Melanie couldn't make out what he said, then walked away. Sky looked at Melanie in surprise, he then walked in her direction, when he got****there he said "Sorry Mel, but I'm already going with Josie to the 'Spring Dance' thing". Mel was broken-hearted, yet she never gave up, said without her nervous act and said it proudly " I wasn't going to ask you out, even if you were the last one on this whole entire campus", spinning on her heel as she disappeared in the crowd heading inside for home class.**

Get the message?

**In history class, the kids were like zoo animals talking, throwing paper planes, notes and spitballs. **

**A paper plane hit Melanie in the head, in was a note sent to her, no one sent her a note before. It said **

**Ok I'll go wit chu. **

**It was from Sky, Mel wrote back with anger**

**I don't think so, I don't take second hands, good luck wit Josie though.**

**As she passed the note back to Sky, at the same time the teacher, Miss Hardwick came and told him to stand at front of the class and ****read ****aloud what was on the note, Sky thought the teacher was joking, and gave smug smile and laughed "Oh, wait, you serious", Mrs. Hardwick nodded and pointed to the front of the room. Sky got up and walked to the front and sighed. After reading the note everyone's jaws dropped in surprise that Mel turned him down. Mel pretended that nothing happened and carried on copying important notes in her dairy and smiled with a bit of heart-break, relief, disappointment and joy.**

**In the afternoon after school, she can home, to see her mom speaking on the phone with her family, turns out she is going back****to South America for a holiday in November, "Wow, thank goodness I'm getting a break from all of this 'Drama', phew", Mel sighed, plopping herself on her nice, warm, queen sized bed.**


	3. Chapter 3

South America here I come…

"**Mom, will you be flying along, with me?"**

"**No, I'll be coming a few weeks later, you know work and stuff".**

"**Yeah, it kinda takes up our social time", Mel gave a supporting smile, a few days later she was on the plane to South America, on the plane Mel tried phoning Storm but as usual no answer. In thought of heartbreak she sat and looked out the airplane's****window **_Hmm…. Storm's ignoring me, well it is my fault making that stupid bet with those good for nothing-_

"**Excuse me Miss would you like some refreshments; juice, water?"**

"**Water, thank you", Mel said politely.**

**It was one day on the plane so far and Mel began to get restless**

"**Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking we will be arriving in Buenos Aires, Argentina, in twenty minutes so please relax".**

Hello stranger!

"**How can I relax, Storm won't talk to me and I'm missing the Spring Formal, plus if that's not enough I'm in one of the capitals of South America", Melanie mumbled to herself.**

"**You know your no good at keeping your personal thoughts to yourself"-**

"**Sorry! I'm just having a-"**

**Mel stop to see this absolutely amazing guy, he was about two point six inches taller than Mel, had a swimmer's body, bronze hair that rested at the nape of his neck, it fitted with his Latino skin tone and accent, and don't forget his liquid mahogany****eyes shone with deep intensity,**_Hhhhh don't blow it now, Mel his to hot to let slip away…_

"**I was just thinking on where to go after the stop in Burno?-"**

"**Buenos Aires", the boy corrected her.**

"**Your not from around here. May I ask where you coming from?"**

"**I'm going to visit my family, I'm from California"**

"**But you sure don't look like a California kind of girl. You look different?."**

"**Our family originated in Spain, Valencia".**

"**No wonder you look so beautiful, you don't mind me saying-"**

"**Na it's okay, are you always this sweet?".** _No one ever told me I was Beautiful!, Oh man, I'm such a idiot! Being attracted by one corny pick up line? What is this?_**.****Mel could feel the blood rush to her cheeks, staining her mocha skin tone, turning it into an Arabian red, and he noticed.**

**They spoke for a while, turns out his going to Santiago too.**

**His also sitting next to her on the plane, how cool is that, Mel smiled and said "You know, you're the sweetest guy I've spoken to in weeks, see I have this friend- don't worry we're just friends, and your almost just like him and so much more", she looked right into his eyes with great intensity and he looked back with the equal desire, it felt like they were the only ones on the plane. They went closer and closer till they were two millimeters away from each others lips, he brushed his nose against hers. **_So this is how it's like floating in ecstasy_**, she thought to herself, then suddenly "Ladies and gentlemen please fasten your seat belts and prepare for landing", just then that moment the feeling stopped, he gave out a quick chuckle and had to get back to his seat, which was 3 seats at the back of her. Mel sighed in disbelief**_How could this stupid pilot stop me Argh!, _**then she fastened her seat belt and flipped her long, straight, dark brown and black stained hair over her shoulders. She walked through the terminals and to her gate where she was boarding, and then just burst into a warm smile to see that boy****again, **_this time I'm not letting go that easily,_ **she thought with a determined look "Hey for some reason I didn't get your name-"**

"**Leonardo Ricardo Diego, but please call me Leo"**

"**Wow it's a beautiful name", Melanie replied**

"**Thank you, and you are?", Leo spread a breath-taking smile**

"**Melanie Arum Zxylia Mc-Smith. Please, don't tell anyone my names. Call me Mel", **_Then why the hell did I just give it! Crap…._

"**Why are you embarrassed by your names? They're beautiful and unique", Leo's smile brightened****, **_Hhhh his so hot what do? I say have to say something now_, **Mel thought with sparkles in her deep umber eyes, so she just smiled and walked through the gates****.**

Re-do take two and Action!

**Mel wasn't sure on what to say next all she knew is that she had to say something and quick!. "So…..is there anything I should know about cute Latino guys like you? You know if I ever bump into one!", Mel said quickly, She didn't want to sound uninterested. "Well…..no, not really. Just be yourself, you know guys like me love honest people, and you?"**

"**Yeah me too, there should be more than beauty in each person. See there's this guy, his an absolute jerk beyond jerks, he only cared about his look and his reputation and what he stands for", just in that spilt second Mel thought on how she use to daydream about him for hours and thought to herself, **_How could I have liked someone like that? And why the hell am I spilling my guts to this guy…I just met him- like what- 3 hours ago?_**. ****Then she got pulled out of that trans when Leo held her hand and smiled at her. She looked at him and then looked down.**

"**Is there something wrong, **chica**?", Leo looked with interest**

"**Oh nothing, just nothing", Mel shook the thought out of her head.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola familia!

**On the airport her Spanish aunt was holding a sign that said "**Sobrina**",****she took a little Spanish lessons and luckily it paid off because it was Spanish for niece.**

**They were a bit embarrassing they called her a real Spanish/ American/ African/Asian protégée **_Argh! Curse you my multicultural mixed heritage!_**. After that Mel never saw that guy Leo again.**

**So it was time to meet the rest of the family and if their names ****were ****hard to pronounce already, poor Melanie had to say what kind of sibling they are in Spanish, so she began:**

**Aunt& Uncle/Tia& Tio**

**Cousins/Primo or Prima**

**Grandma& Grandpa/Abuela& Abuelo**

**Nephew& Niece/Sobrino& Sobrina**

**Father& Mother/Padre& Mama**

**Of course this was easy to say because she had learned it when she was a baby, and not only did she take a bit of Spanish, her mother always taught her a bit more, by speaking Spanish around the house,(the family always told her that the only way to raise****a Latina is ****to ****speak like one). **_Great!, time with them was so exciting!, much excitement as watching the grass grow….. _**Mel sighed. All she really wanted to know was the whereabouts of the stranger Leo.**

"**Is there something on your mind **prima**?" ****her cousin took her suitcase. "No, so how are you Raimundo?" Melanie smiled.**

"**Me?, I'm good. Not so sure about Santiago…. He got into, how you say love-airs tiff with Adriana" Raimundo sighed**

"**Ray, **cargar sus bolsas en el coche!**" ****her aunt ordered from inside the car. "**Si, mama Abril**" Raimundo uploaded Mel's bags in the car.**

"**You should see you older sister,** hable acerca de pegada arriba!**" her grandma complained. "What did she say?" Melanie asked her uncle. "She is complaining on how stuck up your sister is. We don't blame her" he explained.**

"Gracias, No… se…. que…. haria ….sin ti….ayunda**" ****Melanie stumbled on the words, basically she'd been trying to say 'Thank you I don't know what I'd do without your help'. ****"**No hay problema. No preocuparse,**" ****her uncle winked****.**

"**Okay I had difficulty understanding what I just said uncle Bartoli" Melanie frowned. "I said No problem, no sweat" he shrugged.**

**Mel fell back on the car seat and sighed, it was going to be a long holiday.**

I hate Spanish Boys!

"**Hey there baby sis! Long time no see" Mel's older sister came through the front door, Mina was nineteen, only three years older than Mel. They basically looked the same, coffee colored skin, tall and curvy framed for their age, long waist length hair. Only difference was that Mina had bronze hair and hazel green eyes, while Melanie was unfortunate with the burnt umber eyes and chocolate copper stained black hair. "Hey Mina. How are you?" Melanie spoke bleakly **_I actually don't really care…._** "I'm fantastic. I got a super cute boyfriend his name is Leon! And he just came back from New Mexico visiting his grandmother", Mina squealed. "Wow, the first time you've been so happy with a boy" Mel was now mildly interested. "Well, **si usted vio a un hombre muy, muy como 'el no lop entender'ias**" ****her sister spoke fluently.**

"**Huh?" Melanie's jaw dropped.**

"**He. Is. Very. Cute" Mina spoke in syllables as if Mel was handy capped. ****"**Oh, yo entiendo**" ****Mel smiled, she knew it meant she understood. There was a loud car revving outside, that made everyone jump. "That's him!. Come on Mel let's go and meet my future husband!" Mina tugged Mel outside to the front gate and to an expensive looking silver Porsche, **_My 'Car Fanatic Senses' are telling my this is a Porsche Carrera G.T…WOW! Can you say money?_**. "That's what you say to every hot Latino you see" Melanie rolled her eyes, her back facing the mysterious guy. "Hey Sweetie, I wanted you to meet my sister…" Mina spun Mel around. "**Hola**" a familiar voice greeted her, it was….. Leo!.**

"**W-w-w….er. I mean 'Hey there'. Nice to…..meet you" Melanie whispered, somehow the words failed her in so many ways, her throat began to hurt and she realized she was three seconds away from crying. With that, she spun around and ran to the house, tears flew from her cheeks. "That was weird, she's really shy" her sister explained. Inside Mel went to the guest room, now her room for the holidays and wept****. ****The bedroom was spacious, there was a connecting bathroom. The room has mustard colored walls, high ceiling, mahogany paneled floor, matching canopy bed, shelves and closet. The bed was queen sized and had red and gold embroidery running vertically downward and about ten different sized pillows surrounded her as she wept. The air around her smelt like mango and ginger, it smelt like the family villa in Spain. "Mel **El querido es usted bien?,**Are you alright?" her cousin Maria knocked on the door. "Err…..**Esto bien, yo ….justo soy cansadoun poco**" Mel mumbled, trying to make sense of what she said. "So your alright and just tired?" her cousin Maria asked, unsure.**

"Si!**" ****Mel sighed****.**

"**Alright****, **la comida estra'a lista pronto**"**

"**Huh?"**

"**Dinner will be done soon"**

"**Okay!" Mel went to the bathroom in her room and washed her face, cleared her throat and took a deep breathe****. **_What's the worse thing that can happen?, _**Melanie thought, of course knowing the answer. "Melanie!, time for dinner", her aunt yelled.**

"**I'm coming!", Mel raced out the door and downstairs.**

"**Why were you taking so long?", Mel's older cousin Briyanna asked. "Um, I was checking if I packed everything I need for the holidays", Mel lied. The rest of the family nodded.**

"**Wow, there's a lot of people in this house", Mel stood there amazed before Briyanna's twin brother Brian pulled her down to her seat. "Well of course there will be a lot of people in this house, you have Grandma Nina, Aunty Abril, Uncle Bartoli, Raimundo, Santiago and Adriana. Then you have Mina, you, Maria, Briyanna and I", Brian tallied in his head, "Ten altogether in a nine bedroom house, cozy no?", Brian sighed.**


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner with the strangers…

**At dinner, everything was chaotic, "Hang on there are four more place-mats" Mel recounted.**

"**Oh **Si**. ****Mina's so called 'love of her life', is coming and so are his parents, with his baby sister" Brian whispered.**

"**Why are we whispering?," Mel asked.**

**Brian frowned and made an uncomfortable noise deep within his throat, "His family is not what I call normal", he finally whispered back.**

"**What do you mean?", Mel felt intrigued. Brian chuckled darkly to himself, then finally spoke a sentence Mel didn't understand ****"**Alguntos dicen ellos inmortal, casi como vampiros**", Brian whispered so low she thought he had said vampires. "Sorry, I didn't get that…. You said immortal and vampires?", Mel chuckled in disbelief of that weird statement. "Brian! **usted sabe bien en no asustarla de esa manera!**", ****her aunt Abril growled. ****"**Lo siento Madre!**", ****Brian cried out with shock. "No, don't apologize, Brian. Aunt Abril it didn't frighten me", Mel assured her red faced aunt. "No see. He and friends make mocking of dis family. Saying the ****Von ****Dorando Abel's are**vampiros**" Melanie's aunt spat the word right back at her son. "Wait, Von Dorando Abel?. I thought it was Diego", Mel sighed at the realization she'd been lied to.**

"**They think they special because their name is 'Golden'… please", Briyanna muttered under her breathe. "Hey, it does too, only caught on now…", Mel felt blonde, **_Duh, everyone knew Dorando means golden in Spanish_**. "What's your beef with them?, you don't like them?", Mel asked Briyanna. "Where can I begin… Firstly they super beautiful, next they super ****rich ****and they always get noticed. That's my **problema **with it", Briyanna's voice increased with frustration as her hazel green eyes bored into Melanie's eyes. "Relax, sorry I asked…..but you can't let vanity get the best of you, Bri. There are a lot more worthy things than appearances and wealth", Melanie smiled. "Oh yeah, tell that to someone who has time for those corny lectures!", Briyanna stood up abruptly and left the room.**

"**Should I know what just happened?", Mel blinked bewildered.**

"La envidia te va matar**", Brian quoted, "envy will kill you", he spoke, leaning back on his seat, his hazel brown eyes gleaming with amusement. Melanie scoffed with shock, to see four of the most beautiful people in the room. Their presence was silent, as if they were animated to the room****. "****Ah!, **Ellos aqua todo el mundo. Empecemos reunirse!**", ****Maria squealed, "They here everyone. Let's start getting together!", she repeated.**

"**Good evening", they greeted in harmony.**

"**Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Von Dorando", grandma Nina greeted them, her well aged tanned hand stretched out and cupped the man's hand. Her bronze hair had streaked itself sliver and copper, was in a long waist long braid and her misty grey eyes filled with wisdom sparkled with warmth creased at the corners. Her dark berry lips in a perfectly shaped smile. She then gestured to the dinning table. "I'm sorry, I didn't get all of your names. May you please give me a full introduction, individually?", Mr. Dorando looked eagerly at each of them. He was at least six feet and medium golden brown hair that sat pass his neck in a curly cut hairstyle. His moonlight blue eyes searched everyone's faces as his coral colored lips matched perfectly with is olive skin tone and was in a full blast smile, showing a perfect set of symmetry teeth. "Are you sure Mr. Dorando?, we are a lot to remember and a full introduction will make you head spin", Maria giggled. Her off black hair in a French braid and sat between her shoulder blades, her cloudy grey eyes looking at each of us and her light brown lipstick defining her thin lips against her mocha skin tone. "In return I shall state ours…", he waved his hand towards his family.**

Dinner like hell!

**All of the Mel's family members sat silently at the table and waited for grandma Nina to speak first. "I am Grandma Nina Anjelita Castillo, and this is my family", grandma Nina glanced at Mel's aunt. "I am Abril Silvia Romero", Mel's aunt smiled, her pump figure sat leaning in at what the Von Dorando's might have to say. Her hazel brown eyes beaming at them. "I am her husband, Bartoli Andres Romero", Mel's uncle announced, his large gut got in the way of him and his plate of **_**Tapas**_** a Spanish cuisine** **excellent for summer evenings. "I am Raimundo Juan Romero****", ****he smile, running his hand through his ash brown faux hawk haircut. "I'm Santiago Java Romero", Raimundo's twin brother spoke up. They were identical, except for eye colors, Raimundo's was a peridot color, while Santiago's a hazel green. "Hello, my name is Briyanna Amora Romero", Briyanna spoke stiffly. Her honey blonde hair in a high ponytail and her hazel green eyes scrutinizing. "Hey, my name is Brian Amor Romero", Brian mumbled. His feathered hairstyle sweeping around his forehead as he tried moving it out of his suspicious hazel brown gaze. "I am Santiago's fiancée, Adriana Rina Stills", her eyes sapphire eyes never leaving Santiago's eyes. Grandma Nina then moved on to Maria, "Hello, my name is Maria Arama Castillo". They all sat there looking towards Melanie and Mina, "You girls are?….", Mrs. Dorando prompted. Her five foot nine slender fame leaned closer, her ash blonde hair was clipped in a French twist, her eyes were and eerie violet and her lips were redder than cherries. Her caramel skin seemed to glow the more Melanie stared at it. "I am Mina Rosalinda Elizabeth Mc-Smith", Mina introduced herself. Melanie was silent, glaring at the most handsome guy she'd ever seen. "I'm Melanie, Mina's baby sister", Mel finally looked at Leo's mother and father, then looked down to her salad****. ****"I'm sure your name is longer than that?", Leo grinned****. **_Oh, save me the formality….._**Mel flinched and looked up with a painted smile. "I'm sure it's difficult to remember. It's not even that important", Mel smile cheekily at him. "Melanie Arum Zxylia Mc-Smith, is an important name", Leo spoke abruptly. **_Oooh! A rookie mistake…, _**Everyone's head snapped up to stare at him. "How did you know her full name?", Mina asked, her eyes narrow. "Leonardo, how did you know it?", his family looked at him with burning curiosity. Leo was caving, "So I didn't get your names", Mel blurted out, **_Oh well, had to save him. His too cute to start sweating_**. "Oh, yes.", Leo jerked his chin to his father.**

"**I am Alexandro Dirosa Monicasa Von Dorando", his dad spoke with pride. "I am Ivette Josefa Carlos Von Dorando", his mother spoke quietly. "I am Leonardo Ricardo Diego Von Dorando", Leo smiled an apologetic smile towards Melanie, who jerked her chin stubbornly and looked to his baby sister. "I am Laurita Manulita Lorenzo Von Dorando", her voice sweet and chirpy, she looked about five or six years old. Both families gave an awkward smile to one another. Mel sighed with boredom as she picked in her salad. Mina sat next to Leo, or Leon, or Leonardo. Whatever his name was. Mina was play feeding Leo, and it looked as if he enjoyed it. Mel felt something cold seeping into her low-cut shirt, "Oh!, um…excuse me", Mel got up to have seen she'd knocked over the bottle of wine. "Oh, Melanie that was **muy, muy caro**", her grandmother moaned. "Of course it was expensive, it was Napoleon Brandy", Melanie muttered and ran to her room. As soon as Mel locked her door she got changed in to a red, low-cut, v-neck blouse, that went well with her black flared skinny jeans. She soaked her shirt in her basement and went to unlock the door.**

This Guilty feeling…

"**Melanie, **estas bien?**",****grandma Nina broke the silence Mel had created in her room. "Please, grandmamma I don't want you people to speak Spanish to me anymore. I have so much on my mind so far… remembering four years of Spanish is least of my worries", Mel wiped away a few tear streams and sniffed.****"Us…people, have a way of listening to our beautiful flowers****, **meil**", her grandma stroked her hair. "Grandmamma….", Mel moaned.**

"**Sorry, that meant 'honey'", her grandma translated.**

"**Thank you", Mel mouthed.**

"**Anytime you want to talk to me. I'm here", grandma Nina left the room silently. Mel got out her cell phone and speed dialed the one person****she really wanted to talk to, ****'**Hey!, this is Storm. If you can't reach me, I'm busy, or just misplaced my phone somewhere…. So leave a message and I'll get back to you**'****, Mel started to sob all over again, "Storm, I know you not going to get back to me… but I really miss you and I really am sorry. Please speak to me soon, I need to hear you voice and I really want my friend back", Mel's voice choked as tears consumed her eyes as she hung up. The night was cold and damp, but Mel had to get out of that blocked room. She snuck out onto the roof and climbed down the rose bush, she got a few open scratches, but she knew it would heal soon.**

**Santiago was alive at night, with the most expensive metro station ****at ****work. Mel caught a cab and got off in Chile, **_Yep, far enough to think….__**, **_**Mel started walking around. She took out her blackberry curve 8520 and called Maria, "Maria?"**

"**Melanie, why are you calling from your room?"**

"**Maria, I'm not in my room. I'm in Chile"**

"**CHILE!-"**

"**Shhhhh!", Melanie hushed her and she fell quiet****.**

"**What the hell are you doing in Chile", Maria whispered****.**

"**Maria, has your guilty conscience ever taken you away from home?", Mel asked, feeling stupid for what she just said.**

"**Yeah!, but not that far", Maria hissed, "where did you get the money?"**

"**My savings, anyway is there a way of getting rid of that feeling?"**

"**Yes, you have to confess to your true desires of which your conscience want's but cannot have", Maria sounded as if she were smiling.**

"**You sounded like Great Aunty Katrina", Mel chuckled.**

"**Ya, next time you see your mother tell her who deserves that second name", Maria snapped.**

"**So, how do I confess to my guilty feeling?", Mel sighed****.**

"**What do you want?", Maria asked.**

"**I'd rather not say…", Mel answered.**

"**That bad huh?"**

"**No, just personal. That's all"**

"**Okay, why can't you have it?", Maria went on.**

"**That's also, private", Mel shied away from that question****, **_Yeah, I can't have him because my sister already sealed that deal….__**, **_**like hell was Mel going to say that. "Look, little one. If you can't share it, then you have to find out for yourself…..and don't worry I'll cover your chores for the night until you return. Good luck", Maria whispered softly.**

"**Thank you, Maria. It mean's a lot to me", Mel sighed and pressed 'end'.**

**With that, Mel started walking absent mindedly around, glancing at stored windows and cars passing by. Then something felt off, as if someone was following her with great pace. Mel shook off that feeling****.**


	6. Chapter 6

Old Flings alight!

_Maybe my problems are getting the best of me…..__**, **_**Mel hummed 'Imaginary' by Evanescence to pass the time, but as she turned the corner and bumped into someone least expected. "Sky….Sky Stevenson?", Mel asked bewildered at the encounter.**

"**In the flesh", he answered.**

"**What are you doing here, school-break doesn't end in a few weeks. You'll be missing out on the 'Spring Formal' you know", Melanie pointed out. "Yeah, I know. I'm here with my family, business trip", Sky looked ahead of her. "What's wrong?"**

"**Nothing, just…. Never mind", Sky shook his head.**

"**What?", Melanie urged.**

"**Would you like to go on a date…now?", Sky asked. Mel was stunned and when she looked into his soft green eyes, she realized why she liked him beyond the jerkiness, he had a persuasive way of turning things to his advantage. "Yeah, sure, why not?", Mel smiled, as her dark skin stain red. Sky reach for her face and stroked her heated cheek. "Let's go", he held out his hand.**

"**So where to?", Mel asked eagerly, it was like all the suppressed feelings she had came up to the surface. "The skies the limited", Sky exclaimed throwing his arms in the air. "Okay, how about a milkshake?", Melanie suggested. **_Not much of a 'skies the limit' attempt, but I'd like to take it slow…especially with him… _**"Sure", Sky grinned. There was an old diner near by so they decided it would be perfect. Mel ordered a strawberry milkshake, while Sky had chocolate. "Has, did, err….", Mel found it difficult to speak to some one who was gazing intensely at her. "What is it?", Sky smiled. **_Is it just me, or has he gotten more seductive, charming and __HOT __over the pass few days?….._**"Did Storm ever talk about me, at all?", Mel cleared her throat as a lump rose.**

"**Oh!, you didn't hear?", Sky's voice was deep with agony.**

"**What?", Mel asked.**

"**An accident happened to Storm, he was….", Sky trailed off and looked away. "What happened to him?", Mel gasped for air.**

"**Storm, he was… …murdered", Sky bit on is lip as tears strolled down from his eyes. "What?, when….How?", Mel broke and stuttered, her throat felt as if had swollen up. It was so difficult to breathe, she started panting as tears over flowed from her eyes. "I'm sorry, everyone knew, we thought you did too", Sky's eyes were red with unshed tears.**

"**I would like to go home, please?", Melanie whispered, her throat still paining. "Of course, I'll take you home", Sky got the door for her.**

Fresh Corpse, Mosquitoes and Leeches?

**Melanie and Sky turned the corner and all of a sudden the air went cold. Everything was darker than usual and Sky's expression was unusually chirpy, "Aren't you cold?", Melanie looked at Sky's cotton shirt. "Not at all, are you?", Sky stopped to gaze into her eyes. "Err, a little", Mel spoke softer. "Here..", Sky gave her his football jacket.**

"**Thanks", Mel blushed and snuggled in it, it smelt like honey and cinnamon, **_Oh my word…simply delicious!_** . They went through an alleyway Mel never remembered passing. It was so dark Mel couldn't see her hand in front of her face. "Hey, Sky are you sure this is the right****way?", Mel whispered.**

"**It doesn't matter", Sky's voice went husky.**

"**What do you mean 'it doesn't matter', I have to get home!", Melanie demanded. "Melanie, Melanie. Sweet, poor, naïve little Melanie", Sky sighed, and out of no where he was behind her. Melanie felt really uncomfortable with the way Sky was acting. "What do you mean 'naïve'?", Melanie froze and Sky's cold fingers ran down her neck. "Sky?, what are you doing?", a unfamiliar voice came from the darkness. "Leave her!, She is mine!", Sky snarled and growled inhumanly.**

"**No need to get territorial, Sky we can share", a handsome, tall male came from the shadows with glowing red eyes. "It's your fault you should've fed along time ago", Sky became aggressive, he had Melanie by the neck, slowly tracing his lips around her jugular. Melanie was frightened as hell, **_if this was someone's idea of a sick joke… it wasn't funny!…_. **Melanie became frozen stiff and started to hyperventilate. "You sick bastard!, ganging up on a girl so you guys can satisfy you testosterone hormones", Melanie hissed, trying to break free from Sky's hold. There was a brief silence, then both of them started chuckling****, ****"My dear, we are not interested in that sort of things, although it is fun…but that's the least we were thinking", the tall, mysterious guy spoke gently. His voice was captivating. "It's not?", Mel asked. **_What the hell?…_

"**No, and besides I'm under aged", Sky whispered in her ear, as the hair on her neck raised so did her suspicion**_That didn't stop you from sleeping with half the cheerleading squad…. _**. "What is it then? What do I have that's so important to you?", Melanie broke free, but tripped over and landed in front of the mysterious man. Sky jumped in front of him and they both glared at her with fiery eyes. Sky tilted his head a bit and they both answered, "Blood…..". **_Definitely a sick joke…._

**All of their humanity and self-control was stripped away. Melanie was frightened, "How can there be?….", Melanie whispered. **_No no no no…_

"**Vampires. Do. Existed", Sky hissed and snarled, his eyes honed on his target. "In more ways than one", the man smiled. Melanie was defeated, she accepted her fate, but there was one thing she had to know….. "You killed Storm", Melanie gasped. **_My word…what has this sick world come to?…. _**"He was my first good…..meal", Sky shrugged. **_You sick Bastard!…. _**"Oh, my gosh…", Mel whispered to herself. She closed her eyes and said a prayer to herself, **_Oh Father , as I await upon this painful death. I ask of you, is this really what you had planned for me?, If so then let it be done….. Amen. _**Mel's eyes fluttered open at the sounds of ripping, tearing and screams of agony to see a severed head and a hole punctured through Sky's chest. There was blood everywhere, but a voice spoke so clear, so calm, so pure and velvet, ****"**No hay derecho a ser un vampiro**, you have no right to be a vampire. Filthy Fresh Corpse and Mosquito", he then began to…..feed on them. Melanie wanted to wake up, she had enough of this dream, she wanted out!. The moment she saw what was happening the more she knew her life was finished, she looked away and took deep breathes. "Are you okay?, I didn't know this was going to happen", the male came into view, fangs bared. Melanie felt faint, the color drained from her face and lips…. He was Leo!.**

Great Mel, you sure know how to pick them!

"**Your, a-", Mel's voice shook**

"**Vampire….", Leo nodded, looking down in disgusted. Melanie was frozen, not an ounce of her strength was there. Not a scream, not a panic or even the strength to black out. She just sat there on the cold, bloody floor, as the bodies of her attackers vanished in a cloud of shadows. Melanie looked up to see Leo's expression, it was remorse, but calm. The air was heavy as she tried to inhale trying to calm herself. After a few minutes sitting on the floor, she readied herself to get up. Looked like Leo wasn't going to harm her, so she might as well go home. "You don't look so well…", Leo's voice was so tranquillizing, yet full of agony. He had been sitting next to her the whole time, just sitting with his knees tucked under his chin. Mel couldn't speak yet, she was a bit light headed and it got worse when she saw what had happened to her clothes. Her red bloused was full of blood and her hair was knotty, the jacket Sky gave was beginning to smell like a dead rat, so Melanie shrugged it off. Leo sniffed, "Yeah, that tends to happen when our kind is desisted", Leo was looking straight ahead, avoiding eyes contact. Melanie closed her eyes and softly counted to ten. "It's not going to work, it's no dream", Leo got up, facing the concrete wall. Mel stiffened, as her heart beat kicked into over drive. Leo chuckled darkly, "You should hear your heart now…..all I wanted to do was get to know you. Now you won't come within a smelling distance!", Leo hissed, as he punched his fustrations out on the wall. There was a huge impact as the wall rumbled and fell down. Melanie gasped in what she thought was amazment. Melanie realized, she had almost kissed him on the plane before, why was now any different?. Sure, he could kill her, but wouldn't he have done it by now?. These questions whirled around her head, finally she shook her head and smiled. She tooked another deep breath and walked closer. Leo sensed the tension vanish and he looked at her curiosly. "I… believe…that…you giving yourself a hard time", Melanie was surprised how easy it was to talk. "Hmm?", Leo's expression was priceless. Melanie couldn't help but giggle, "You look funny", she whispered. Leo questioned her sanity, then walked towards her, "You bounce back very fast", Leo whispered in her ear. Melanie closed her eyes and spoke quickly, "You could've killed me in the plane, or at dinner, or even now. Yet you protect me…. Why is it?".**

"**I don't know… it was like the first moment I heard you. I was drawn to your essence", Leo smiled, brushing her hair out of her eyes, "why do you wear colored contacts?, you have such beautiful dark eyes".**

"**How did you know that?-"**

"**When you a vampire", Leo frowned, "everything is much more clearer".**

"**Somehow, I thought hearing this would be scary, but it's not", Melanie mumbled to herself. "Oh….how so?", Leo disappeared in a heart beat, his hand gripped firmly onto her wrists and her back pressed against the opposite wall holding both of her hands above her head with one hand. He smiled, barring his fangs to her, "Scary?", he hissed.**

"**How do you have such restaint, when Sky and the other guy didn't?", Melanie panted.**

"**I'm Blood Royalty, they nothing but a Fresh Corpse and a Mosquito", Leo hissed, as he placed his head gently on her chest. "Fresh Corpse…. Mosquito?", Melanie was lost. **_Oh my…does he realize where his head is?…. _**"I'll explain in time….. If your willing to see me?", Leo gazed into her eyes.**

"**Of course, why would you ask that?", Mel sighed.**_ I'd agree to jump off a bridge right now with you looking into my eyes like that….. _**"Great!, let's get you home", Leo, let go of her wrists and stepped ****away. ****"Err…..?", Mel realized, she had paid for the milkshakes. She was broke!. "Err, what?", Leo looked at her.**

"**I…err…. Don't have money on me", Mel looked down, shuffling some dirt. Leo sighed, looking up for anything unusual. "I shouldn't do this but….. Do you trust me?", Leo held out his hand.**

"**That depends…..", Mel spoke hesitantly.**

"**Oh For Crying Out Loud, Mel!", Leo became edgy.**

"**What's wrong with you?", Mel demanded, as she saw the first shades of purple and pink in the sky. It sunk in, "Oh, I get it now", she took his hand.**


	7. Chapter 7

Getting to know the Von Dorando's

**Leo jumped onto the nearest building and started sprinting with Melanie in his arms, "Sorry I snapped at you. It was unjustified". He was completely at easy, jumping from on building to another. Melanie couldn't believe what was happening to her, "No, I should've known….duh sunlight", but through it all, she was really tired. His arms nestled her****body so comfortably. "Super strong, super fast and very handsome", Mel listed. Leo looked down at her for a brief moment. "All the stereotyping traits in a common vampire", Mel yawned.**

"**Yes, many of it is true…but you should sleep, my sister will be waiting for us in your room. She was the one covering your disappearance", Leo made another leap. "Thank you", Mel whispered and was out like a lamp.**

**Melanie woke up, with the sun directly in her face… **_That's odd, usually the sun's on the left side of my room every time I woke up__**,**_**Mel sighed and sat up. She felt a bit light headed, after last night who wouldn't be?. Melanie still couldn't believe it, Leo, a vampire. Melanie got out of bed and went to go and washed her face, she saw someone had, washed her, brushed her hair and changed her clothing in her sleep. **_Leonardo Ricardo Diego Von Dorando. You are so de-__**, **_**then she remembered 'My sister will be waiting for us in your room'.**

"**Oh, finally your awake! Where have you been?", Maria snuck into her room. "I came in late", Mel smiled nervously.**

"**You must've come in very late, because I didn't hear you", Maria eyed her. "Oh, really….. That was me being sneaky", Mel whispered.**

"**Are you okay now?", Maria asked, with an unsure smile.**

"**Just really tired", Melanie stretched.**

"**To bad", Maria scoffed.**

"**Huh?", Melanie looked at her cousin's blank expression****.**

"**Both your sister and you are going to spend time at the Von Dorando's estate", Maria explained.**

"**What?", Melanie ran to the shower.**

"**Melanie!, I'm still in your room", Maria closed the bathroom door.**

"**Thanks close my room door when you leave", Mel yelled from inside****the shower. **_Today's the day I find out everything I can!_**, ****Mel hummed to 'Misery business' by Paramore. **_Hang on, wasn't I covered in blood?, and here did my bloody blouse go?__**, **_**there wasn't a trace of anything suspicious in her room. "Wow, Laurita. Your nothing but practicle", Melanie mumbled to herself. Mel got changed into a pair of black bootleg jeans and a comfortable black t-shirt. "Mel, come on!, Leo and his family are first taking us out for lunch", Mina opened her door.**

"**It's noon!", Melanie gasped. Her eyes widened.**

"**And, your point being?", Mina looked at her sister's frantic expression, "are you okay, Mel?", Mina's brows creased.**

"**Oh, um… yeah!. Never been better", Melanie giggled nervously. "Okay, I'll go down stairs and tell Laurita you'll be down shortly", Mina smiled. "What?, Laurita Von Dorando!", Melanie pushed her sister out of the way and ran down the stairs. "Hello, Mel!", Laurita was sitting comfortably on the stool in the kitchen. It was quite high, but of course she could get on it. "Morning, Laurita", Mel mumbled.**

"**Oh!, finally you decided to join the world of the living", grandma Nina sighed, coming in from the back door. "What?", Mel gasped. Everyone, including Laurita gazed at her, "I mean, I was too 'Pooped to Perry'", Mel giggled, uncomfortable by the suspicion. "I'm sorry, Grandma Nina. Melanie and I have a lot to do today", Laurita smiled. **_How old was this child?__**, **_**Melanie stared at her in amazment. "Oh, how sweet. Melanie, you made your first friend in the holidays..", Maria overheard, as she came down the stairs. "It's not my first", Melanie mumbled to herself. Laurita heard and grinned at the idea. "Okay, how do I look?", Mina came down the stairs in a pale yellow dress and white high heel strap shoes. "Beautiful, as always….", Leo came throught the front door, "sorry the door was open". Melanie grimaced internally, **_Let it go, Mel. Let it go….__**. **_**Melanie smiled stiffly****at him, "Goodmoring….Leon".**

"**Goodmoring to you too, Mel", He smiled****. **_What?, isn't he suppose to be a pile of ashes by now?__**.**_**Mel sighed. "Oh, we should be going?", Laurita jumped gracefully off the stool, "shall we go?", Laurita held out her hand to Melanie. "As ready as I'll ever be..", Melanie whispered under her breath. It was no use though, Leo and Luarita could hear****.**

Ruby's are a Vamps best friend!

**The limo was black, with windows so dark, you could barley see through at all. Luarita sat silently next to Leo, as Melanie and Mina sat next to each other. "Nice….. Do you always ride in style?", Melanie glanced around the car's interior, her umber eyes darting from side to side. "I could get use to it", Mina smiled, brightly at the thought of being married to Leon. Melanie felt flushed with anger, as Mina and Leo giggled at each other and decided to roll down the window. Melanie got a knock into reality as she and Mina felt the cold air seep into the car. "Mist?", Mel mouthed to Leo, who looked down and nodded. "What happened to sunny all around?", Mina asked.**

"**You know the weather… it's unpredictable", Mel shrugged.**

**All of a sudden, Luarita shoved her ruby pendent down her beautiful, maroon dress and Leon rolled his sleeves over his ruby incrusted watch. The was a hint of shimmering red coming from Luarita's chest and from Leo's wrist. You'd normally would look over it, only Mel was being really observant today. "Could you please roll up the window?", Luarita asked Mel. "Sure…", Mel, clicked the button and the window slid up. **_Vampires got cold?, who knew_**, Melanie giggle to herself. "What's so funny?", Mina asked. "Oh…err", she glanced over to Leo, who looked cautiously toward her, "nothing, just a funny joke that I caught onto", Mel nodded.**

"**Sometimes I classfy to as delusional", Mina sighed.**

"**Must run in the family", Mel spoke blankly.**

"**We're here…", Leo spoke quietly, his voice was like a whisper in the wind. Luarita bounced out of the car and ran to her mother's side. Mina got out next, then Leo, who helped out Melanie, "You should be helping Mina out of the limo", Mel sighed****.**

"**She got out before me, so-"**

"**Argh…", Melanie walked faster.**

"**What did I say?", Leo kept pace with her, his voice pleading, "did I do something to upset you?", he whispered****,**_Besde break my heart…NO_**, ****Mel chewed her lip. "No, I'm just being childish", Melanie walked up the porch. In front Leo's mother and father were both standing there. "Good day, Mr. and Mrs.-"**

"**Please call me Mr. Alex!", Mr. Dorando exclaimed.**_Okay?, that was un called for…. _**"Call me Ivette", Mrs. Dorando smiled****. **_That's more like a 'Close Friend' greeting…._ **"Okay, I love your earrings…Ivette", Melanie noticed it was ruby and it was glowing too. "Oh, thank you", Ivette seemed to be taken off guard. Mr. Alex held out his hand to show the way and his ruby ring was glowing too. "Mina, Mina. Come and see our back yard!", Laurita pulled Mina forward with so much strength, that Mina flung forward. "Whoa!", Mina cried, as she flew towards the glass door.**

"**What is it with the rubies? why are they glowing? Hang on, you said you couldn't go into sunlight", Melanie glared at Leo.**

"**I didn't say I couldn't go into sunlight"**

"**Then, explain", Mel stood with her arms crossed over her chest, Leo smiled. "You see the rubies?", Leo pulled up his sleeve to show his watch. "Yes, they glowing in a funny way", Melanie answered.**

"**It's because they draw the sun's heat away from us and absorb them, they also glow to tell the presence of a near vampire", Leo gestured to his mother with the watch, "see the nearer they are, the brighter it glows…".**

"**In grandma Nina's house it didn't glow"**

"**It was light, so it just looked like normal rubies"**

"**Oh. You were also going to teach me the rankings of your kind", Melanie looked at the artwork on the walls. "Wow, this is really good", Melanie never took her eyes off it and walked along with the art work, one was from a ruined castle in a haunted forest of some sort. "You think?", Leo's lips twitched, holding back a smile.**

"**Yes, why?", Melanie looked at Leo and smiled.**

"**Ah, I see you admiring Leonardo's artwork", Ivette came to Mel's side. "You, painted this?", Mel asked, shocked with amazment.**

"**I have a lot of hobbies", he nodded.**

"**If only he were busy becoming a Blood Deity. That way he can bring honor to the Von Dorando family", Mr. Alex stood behind him and grasped his son's shoulder. "Deity?…", Melanie asked****.**

"**One of the powerful ranks", Leo explained.**

"**Which brings us back to the ranks", Melanie sighed.**

"**We have to go", Ivette looked toward her husband, who nodded in agreement. Melanie caught a quick glimpse of their eyes, they were glowing red, "Oh!", Melanie, instinctively shied behind Leo.**

"**Sorry to be so rude", Ivette, sprinted into a black blur, followed by Mr. Alex. Leo smiled as he held onto Mel's shoulders, "Are you always going to do that?", Leo chuckled**

"**No…maybe….yes", Melanie whispered **_Gosh! I'm so pathetic…._** Leo had Mel in his arms in one quick movement. "It's okay, I'll always protect **Mi flor fragante**", Leo muttered.**

"**So what I'm like your 'Fragrant flower' now?", Mel translated.**

"**Arum, is it not?", he winked at her. Mel could not take it anymore, her feelings were to much to bear, she'd never felt this way about anyone. Not even Sky. Melanie came forth to realise that Leo was looking at her with a great amount of sadness, "Your crying", he ran his finger up her cheek and caught a fresh tear drop. "Of course I'm crying…", Melanie sniffed and stepped back, "I can't do it anymore", she sighed.**

"**Do what?, your not forced to do anything", Leo shook his head.**

"**No, your wrong, I am", Melanie whispered, "…I am forced do be with you, yet be without you", Melanie when to go and sit on their glass stair case.**

It's not you…It's me!

"**I'll always be with you", Leo was at her side in a heartbeat.**

"**No, you won't. You'll be with Mina and I'll be the one with bated breathes, hoping you'll realise what I feel for you", Melanie looked down and twined her fingers in and out of each other. Leo cradled her hands and looked into her eyes with as much force it knocked her breathless. "Melanie, from the moment I saw you on the plane, untill now….. **Simpre te he amado**…. ****I've always loved you", Leo sighed to himself. He looked down at her hand then flipped it gently, there it was, a beautiful, delicate looking ruby bracelet. It twined itself around Melanie wrist into flowers, "What's this for?", Mel asked, her eyes wide.**

"**I've been spending the last three centuries making it for the person I truly desired", Leo kissed her hand, then let it go. They rubies on the bracelet began to glow, "If our kind is around, you'd know".**

"**Would you come and find me?", Melanie asked skeptical about the idea. "There isn't a force that can stop me", Leo spoke in a deep and determined voice. Melanie's eyes widened, "How about Mina Rosalinda****Elizabeth Mc Smith?", she pointed to her.****Mina was standing behind them, her eyes widened with rage. "Mina….?", Melanie began, but instead she slowly made her way close to her. Melanie got up to explain, but all she got was one of the most harshes slaps. Mel felt her cheek burning as she landed on the floor. "You call yourself my sister! **Yo no te perdono**", Mina gasped for air, then transalted, "I will never forgive you".**

"**Mina!, stop it", Leo snapped, helping Melanie up.**

"**No, I believed you would be the one…..obviously I was mistaken"**

"**I love her the moment I saw her", Leo shook on the spot, with rage. "Then why fall for me?", Mina shreaked with envy. Melaine couldn't take it anymore, her heart ached for her sister. Yet her heart belonged to her guardian angel that dwelled in the dark. "I wanted to get her out of my head. I was so fascinated by her, I couldn't bare having her in my mind if I couldn't see her", Leo looked down at Melanie, with so much softness, he looked almost vulnerable. "What were the odds of her, being my sister!", Mina was screaming, looking toward Melanie****.**

**Melanie felt sick to the pit of her stomach. What had she done?, Look at the mess she'd gotten everyone in. "Let them be, Mina…", Laurita stood still, her expression blank, "I particularly find your vainness crotchety", she continued, her voice, sharp and distinct. "Oh, no…", Leo hissed, "Mel, get Mina and yourself out of here….Now!", he pushed them both out of the door. Mina was frozen by what she'd just heard, Mel was bewildered. **_What was going on with Laurita?. Was Leo going to be alright?__**. **_**So many questions began to over boil in Melanie's mind. "Mina, let's go home", Melanie whispered, her voice empathetic as she reached for Mina's shoulder. "Don't touch me….. Just don't….. touch me", Mina sniffed and walked to the limo. By the time Mina was in the car, Mel whispered, "Leo, If you can hear me…. I'd like to meet you tonight. Be careful", she left with caution.**


	8. Chapter 8

Stay with me…Please?

**The ride home was silent, neither one of the sisters spoke. Melanie gazed at the black windows, while Mina sniffed and weeped in the far corner.**

"**Oh, you girls are back early", Maria smiled brightly. Mel and Mina couldn't take happy faces, not right now. They both didn't say a word as they went to their rooms. Maria was worried, "**Qu'e hay de malo en que las ninas?**",****Maria asked Mina, but she didn't answer. She turned to Mel then repeated in English, "What's wrong with you girl's?". Mel shook her head and went upstairs. Mel's cheek was still a bit red, but undetectable, **_Good, it doesn't look like anything happened…._**Melanie sighed, but something did happen, to Laurita. All Melanie could remember was Laurita's curly, black hair covering her face and emerald eyes, her nails like claws and her voice lethal. Melanie became anxious, **_Leo… please be safe__**. **_**Mel went to the window, the sun was beginning to set. "Melanie, can I talk to you?", Adriana came into her room.**

"**Adriana?, sure come in. I have to tell you… I wasn't expecting you to be knocking on that door", Melanie gestured to her couch.**

"**Yeah, me neither. I was wondering…..this sounds stupid, but have you ever seen a **vampiro**?", Adriana whispered in a low voice.**

"**What?, a vampire?…..what brought this on?", Mel felt a bit on edge.**

"**I wanted to talk to someone open-minded. You were the only one. It all started last night…..when I was on my way from work. I saw two guys talking to this frightened girl saying, 'They wanted her blood'. I was so scared, I had to run away", Adriana shivered. **_Oh no…it couldn't have been …me?…. _**"Adriana, that could've meant anything….. I'm sure-"**

"**No!, I know what I saw!. Why don't you believe me?", Adriana shreaked. **_My word, this women's gone insane!…._**"I do, but you don't want to be mixed up in this world", Melanie muttered.**

"**What do you….no, no, no Melanie!. What have you gotten yourself into?", Adriana exclaimed.**

"**Nothing I can't get myself out of. Don't worry about me, whatever happens to me, don't say a word to anyone. Do you understand?", Melanie spoke pleadingly. Adriana nodded, but abruptly glanced down at Mel's bracelete as it began to glow. Mel followed her gazed, then quickly covered it with her hand and cleared her throat, "Excuse me…".**

"**Be careful Mela. You don't know what will happen next, don't bring this family into it", Adriana threatened. **_Oh she did not just say that!…._

"**How dare you!, I will never put anyone in this family at harm. Don't you ever think that I don't care about this family. I'd give my life for this family….. Now I'll say this as calm as I can…. Get out", Melanie hissed at her cousin's fianc'ee. Adriana got up and ran out the door. Mel went to open the window, she felt the cool breeze as she laid her head against the bed post. She let out a deep sigh, then gazed at her clock, it was eight o'clock. "You know, **Mi flor fragante**. ****That was harsh", Leo stood at her door casually, his arms folded over his broad chest. Mel grinned then spun around, "Leo, thank goodness", She ran to him, he was in her arms…. **_At last…_**, "I was so worried", she finally added.**

"**You shouldn't be. Laurita is six hundred years old, but she's still an****undeveloped vampire", Leo inhaled deeply, then let go.**

"**What do you mean?", Melanie spoke, clining onto his body.**

"**After we fought…. I was on the defense as she was tried going after you. I found out, Mina had accidentally cut her hand outside. The scent of blood knocked Laurita off guard, it was a common mistake. Laurita feels awful about it", Leo whispered, looking ahead into the distance. "She shouldn't. Like you said it was a common mistake", Mel rubbed Leo's cold, muscular shoulder. "A mistake we wouldn't make. We are 'Blood Royals'. We don't make mistakes", Leo's nostrils flared.**

"**Blood Royals?….. Sorry, I still don't know the ranks of the vampire world", Melanie spoke softly.**

"**There are fifteen ranks, when you are transformed you go into the 'Fresh Corpse' category", Leo walked swiftly across the room, Mel's grip released. "Like the blondish haired guy, you went on a date with", he spun around to look into Mel's eyes. Her gaze dropped as her cheeks stained itself with red warmth. "The other's are?", Mel urged him to go on. "There's the 'Mosquito', they feed here and there. Then the 'Leech', they are pesky vampires… always stealing your prey. That is followed by the 'Blood sucker', the addictive vampires, who won't stop feeding.**

**We get higher up by the fifth one. 'Creature of the Night', it's said that their victims never see them coming. Then there's the 'Demon of Starlight', most of my friends are in that ranking…..you only get that high, if you do something for the elders. That brings us to the 'Aspirant Elder', they are the ones that never change their ranking, they live to please the higher vampires, while the lower vampire grabble at their feet", Leo stopped to look at Mel's reaction to this, but she was content and widely interested. "We only had one of this kind, he was brave and strong…. He was the 'Local Legend', no one knows here he is, not even now. We get our 'Elders', but they are like our grandparents. We have the 'Ancient', they were here at the beginning of vampire kind. Then we have the 'Legendary', my father was in that category, a vampire who killed the head of the Blood Royals. That's how he became one.**

**There's then the 'Supreme Vampire', the vampires who travel solo, killing clans and covens in the millions. The 'Ruler of the Night', follows that. The 'Blood Royals', second highest ranking. All vampires look up at us, we are royalty", Leo pronounced proudly, then chuckled.**

"**What about the rank your father wants you to surpass to?", Melanie whispered. "Blood Deity?", Leo was surprised she even remembered, "That is the highest, but also the most difficult. In order for me to reach that… I have to kill….", Leo trailed off.**

"**Don't you do that already?", Melanie asked. **_Wait! And I'm okay with that?….. _**"Yes", he answered hesitantly, then added, "but this requires me to kill, the… one closest to my heart", his voice broke at the end. His eyes were full of agony and tears began to stream over his lids. Melanie reached for Leo's face, she held it gently snd spoke deeply and meaningfully, "Leo, don't be sad. I can't stand to see you like this…. If you really want to become Blood Deity, then I am willing to-"**

"**No!, no don't say it", Leo snarled, his abrupt movement flung Mel's hands off his face, "I am not killing you, there will be no place in hell…", he stared out the window. "I just want the best for you", Melanie mouthed as tears welled up. "Many would say; the best thing for me is to stay away from you…", Leo began to chuckle darkly, "I believe, if I stayed away from you, even with my will…. I won't be able to survive". Leo turned to find Mel smiling at him, he smiled back as he made his way to her. "**Me promete una cosa? Mi flor fragante**", Leo pulling her****in, holding her waist, "Will you promise me one thing….My fragrant flower", he whispered into her ear.**

"**What?", Melanie whispered, breathless.**

"**When the time comes, you'll take my side…. As my wife", Leo spoke seriously. Melanie searched in his eyes for any regrets in that promise then spoke, "Leo, I'm only sixteen, but I will stand by you, every step of the way". Leo dropped his head, as she pulled up to catch his lips…..**

_Well there you have it...my first story!_

_I'll be writing a sequel **My Night Angel-Truth**, Hope you liked this one_

_Please people Warm Criticism...It was my first and I'd like some reviews! _


End file.
